U17 Camp Affairs
by DemonGirl13
Summary: Set in Shin Tenipuri, a series of yaoi oneshots featuring different pairs in different chapters.Written with prompts from the crack pairing generator. I take request too so come and place them. Rating: K to M. Chap 1 Chitose Senri X Horakoba Rin - Onsen


**Authors Note**: I'm taking another little break from the Prodigy and the Demon and decided to brush up on my writing skills by using prompts given to me by the Prince of Tennis crack generator.

**If you'd like, please leave a review with a request and I might just write it up for you.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Warning**: Yaoi, slight OOC and spoilers for Shin Tenipuri a.k.a. Prince of Tennis Season 2.

**Rating**: K+ to M.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chitose Senri X Hirakoba Rin – Onsen**

A week had passed since the Middle schoolers were invited to join the high schoolers for the U-17 camp. The elimination of their friends during the 'mental training' had brought down some of the middle schoolers spirits after their chosen opponents had been sent back home; but after awhile, they started to pull themselves back together, thinking that since they carry the responsibility of eliminating their friends, they should work extra hard for both their sakes.

With that new motivation, the remaining middle schoolers had tackled the training regime with an iron will, not willing to give up no matter how ridiculously difficult it might have been. Training had been hell but the results showed that their hard work did not come without its rewards. In that short week alone the middle schoolers had all found out that their skills for the game had improved by leaps and bounds. Not only were their skills improving but a form of camaraderie had been formed between all of the middle schoolers from different schools, having put aside their differences to show the high schoolers that just because they were older, didn't mean that they were better.

It was simply amazing and no one was more surprised by the results than one blond haired Okinawan boy that went by the name of Hirakoba Rin. The camp participants had been given a ten minute break and as the blond downed his bottle of water, he could help but muse about all the things that had been happening at the camp.

The blond was no stranger to hard work, seeing as how he and the rest of the regulars from Higa Chuu had survived coach Saotome's harsh Spartan training so the training they had been given hadn't been as bad as he had expected. What he had been surprised about was that despite their earlier brutishness in the nationals, it seemed that they had been forgiven for their earlier behaviour. It might have something to do with the fact that they had apologized and stopped using such dirty tactics to win but that was beside the point. Rin, one of the mellowest members of Higa tennis team who had not approved of using violence in his play had been quite shocked at the level of openness that had been developed among the members. It was actually kind of nice not to have someone sneering at you or backing away in fear. He had even managed to make some new friends along the way.

'I guess this camp is pretty good at fostering teamwork.' He thought, just as the signal rang, telling them all that it was time to get back to work.

* * *

The day had gone by relatively fast and after another training exercise from hell, coupled with a few practise matches, Rin was feeling pretty tired. He was sore, sweaty but satisfied with his improvement, having managed to hold out against Oshitari Yuushi for longer than he would have been able to prior training.

"Good game Hirakoba-san." The velvety voice of the blue haired tensai of Hyotei washed over him as the glasses wearing teen held out a hand for a shake. Rin gave a slight smirk and nodded, shaking the others hand good naturedly.

"You've seem to have improved as well." He responded in turn. The glasses wearing teen merely smiled an enigmatic smile before nodding and leaving it at that. The blond shook his head slightly as he made his way off the courts, his jersey tied around his waist as he tugged at his undershirt to cool off.

'Nghnn… So sore… Maybe I should go soak in the onsen…' he thought. The idea seemed very appealing and now that he had set his mind on it, he was determined to carry it out.

"Hirakoba-kun. Let's head off for dinner. I've heard that the chef has especially made a goya based dish we could try." Came Kite Eishirou's voice as the captain of Higa Chuu placed his hand onto the blond's shoulder. Rin shuddered a bit.

"Sorry buchou but I think I'll eat later. I want to get a bath first." He declined Eishirou's invitation as politely as he could, not wanting to have to deal with punishment that came with offending the Higa's Hitman. The dark haired male's eyes flashed slightly before he nodded in acceptance, causing Rin to sigh with relief before he all but ran out of the courts and made his way to the dorms. When he reached his room, he made quick work of gathering the necessary things to bring to the baths which included a spare set of clothes as well as his towel and other hygiene tools and when that was done, he made his way to the indoor onsen.

Normally at this time, the middle and high schoolers would be eating so Rin was pretty sure that he would have the bath to himself.

'Thank God, I can relax in peace.' He thought once he had made his way into the indoor onsen. Just as he expected it, it was empty. A brief smile filtered onto his face as he quickly stripped, showing off his smooth, lightly tanned skin. The blonds' body wasn't as bulky as some of the other players and instead of bulky muscles; his were mostly made up of lithe muscles. Tying a bath towel around his slim waist, he made his way into the bathing area, washing off the sweat from his body with cool water. The contrast between the cool water and his heated skin sent a shiver running through him but he persevered, continuing to wash himself and his hair. As he was busy washing his hair, he didn't notice another presence in the room, watching him with slight amusement.

"You're in here early." A voice called out, causing Rin to drop the bucket he had been holding to wash away the foam in his hair. The blond turned around, meeting the dark, warms eyes that belonged to Shitenhouji's Chitose Senri. The dark haired male was clad in a towel; his skin was a tanned hue that he was sure made even Eishirou jealous. The taller male looked rather comfortable leaning against the wall before he approached the blond, leaning down to retrieve the bucket that had been dropped.

"Sorry to have startled you." Chitose said with a light laugh, causing Rin to flush slightly, the pink hue visible despite his lightly tanned skin.

"Ah, thanks…" he mumbled softly in reply, filling the bucket up with water before dousing it over himself in attempt to stop the blush before it spread. Rin had always admired Chitose for his tennis skills even before he had officially met the other male. He also admired Tachibana-san but somewhere along the lines, after meeting the duo in person and spending time with them, he couldn't help but feel his admiration for Chitose growing into something akin to a crush.

"You didn't answer my question though Hirakoba-kun." Chitose light voice echoed through the room, bouncing off the white tiles as he sat beside Rin and in front of another faucet to wash up.

"Probably the same reason as you. To relax." The blonde responded with a shrug as he tried not to let his eyes wonder over to the taller teen but no matter how hard he tried, he kept catching himself sneaking peeks at the taller teen.

'What is wrong with me? I've never had any problems being close to Chitose-san before….' The blond thought in a slight panic as he tried to figure out why he was reacting to the taller ale this way. It was then that he realized that they had never really been alone together when they soaked in the onsen and instead had been surrounded by the other middle schoolers. It was their presence that allowed Rin to soak in a tub with Chitose without doing anything too embarrassing; if only to save face amongst the other middle schoolers.

'Oh shit.' He mentally cursed to himself, unaware of the pair of eyes that were shooting him a longing glance.

"You don't mind if I join you right?" Chitose asked with a bright smile as he poured a bucket full of cold water all over himself, effectively drawing Rin out of his thoughts. The amethyst eyes followed the trail of water that ran down the other male's torso like a river before disappearing into the towel around Chitose's waist. Rin felt his throat dry up inexplicably and shook his head.

"No, go ahead." The blonde said before he got up and gingerly made his way to the tub, stepping in and sinking into the warm water. A pleased sigh escaped his lips as he felt the warm water penetrate his skin and sooth the aches away from his muscles. The pleasant feeling soon consumed his senses, allowing him to not focus on Chitose who was slowly making his way towards the tub as well, shooting the blond furtive glances that Rin did not seem to notice.

"This is nice." The blonde all but moaned out as he sank deeper into the hot pool, his bare shoulders glistening temptingly in the light. He did not notice Chitose gulp, the other male's eyes darkening slightly with lust as a seemingly glassy look appeared in his eyes.

"It is."he muttered softly in replied, sounding distracted. The tone caused Rin to turn and face the other male, looking startled at just how close they were. Chitose took that momentary lapse in defence to pounce. He leaned in closer, a hand reaching up to cup Rin's cheek as he made the blond look at him.

"Chitose-san?" Rin asked questioningly, a blush beginning to stain his tanned cheeks at the contact. What was the other male doing?

"It's not my fault Hirakoba-kun. You're just too tempting to resist." The dark haired male said in a smooth tone before he swooped down and stole a kiss, causing the blond okinawan to gasp and giving Chitose entrance into his mouth. Rin tried to resist, tried to push away but it felt like all his strength had been sucked out through the kiss.

'Oh Kami..' the blond thought before giving up the fight and following his body's advice to return the other male's advances. Slowly, tentatively, he began to kiss back, prompting an approving moan from the other teen as he drew Rin closer, manoeuvring them in such a way that Rin was now seated on Chitose's lap.

'It must be the water that's helped him pull that off.' Rin thought as he broke away from the kiss; his lungs screaming for air. His breathing was hard and his breath came in ragged pants. Chitose was in no better state as he kept his hands firmly on Rin's waist, looking all too pleased with himself.

"Wh-what was that?" Rin asked, once he regained his breath and control over his emotions. He suddenly felt rather embarrassed and mortified at how he had given up so easily under the taller male's care. Chitose merely gave a soft chuckle.

"That was me telling you that I like you." The dark haired male responded in turn as he leaned in to give the blond okinawan a soft, quick peck on the lips. The action was so fast that it left Rin shocked and blushing, still on Chitose's lap. He was too busy with the revelation to be able to think properly. Chitose Senri liked him? He returned his feeling? His prolonged silence seemed to be making Chitose uncomfortable as the taller male cleared his throat, only now looking the slightest bit sheepish.

"Well you don't have to respond to my feelings. Just kissing you that once was en-" before he could finish his sentence, Rin seemed to break out of his reverie and claimed the taller boy's lips in a fierce, passionate if albeit clumsy kiss that caused Chitose to see stars.

"I like you too." Rin responded after pulling back from the kiss, looking flustered but also slightly cocky. The dark haired male looked at him with something akin to awe in his eyes before laughing.

"Good. That's wonderful." Chitose said as he held the shorter male closer, a grin blooming on his face.

"I guess those rumours were true then." He said, causing Rin to peer up at him curiously. Seeing the look, Chitose further elaborated.

"That the water of this onsen was taken from a river that was said to have been blessed by the goddess of love herself."

Rin snorted and shook his head at the other male's words, unable to resist the smile that bloomed onto his face.

'Maybe you're right.' He thought to himself before he was lost again in a sea of kisses being bestowed by his new boyfriend. The duo ended up staying in the onsen and missing dinner.

* * *

END


End file.
